In My Pet's Dreams
by Waggle-wag
Summary: AU. Spike was given Xander as a gift, Spike's accepted, but Xander doesn't want him. He is persuaded through his dreams. (Slash) COMPLETE!
1. My Pet

Disclaimer - These characters don't belong to me.

First Fic. Hope you enjoy it.

Spike couldn't believe it, his Sire had tried to fool him. All those years together killing all those people, fucking in there blood till they were both exhausted, was it all for nothing, he knew him inside and out, the bloody git.

'You were my Sire man. My Yoda' And look what his Sire was trying to give him, a gangly . . Ok not gangly, maybe more a swimmers build teenage boy, yeah he could see himself lying between those hard thighs, a mop of brunette hair, which he could definitely hold on to and the brownest set of eyes almost chocolaty, you could get lost in those eyes and what a look he would get from those eyes once they shagged for the first time.

'You know what, I accept, give him 'ere.' And Spike realised he really had lost it, he always lost it for a set of eyes. Keeping a cool exterior he put on a smirk, which with anyone else would still look just as evil.

'He'd make a good pet he would. I wonder how long it would take to break him, seeing as I did learn from the best, ay Angel.'

Xander had been listening to the conversation avidly, it was his life on the line here. He was still in shock, just how did this happen. Giles had asked him to fetch Angel, check. He had found Angel, check. Angel had royally fucked him over by offering his neck to Spike an evil vampire, check. He knew he had a reason for always hating Angel and this was a very big one, the gelled freak.

' No, No, No. I am not being given to the evil bleached blonde freak vampire. Angel you stop this right now. . .Or. . . Or . . Buffy will be really pissed and you won't get any smooches from her as she cries about my dead body, which she will still be unable to find, unless Spike leaves my disembowelled corpse on her front doorstep or he turns me.' Xander's eyes filled with shock as he realised what could happen to him.' Oh God. I could get turned and Buffy would have to stack me and. . .and. . She'll never forgive you.' he glared hard at Angel, there was nothing else he could do.

Xander was waayyy beyond terrified, in fact he had passed it 4 signs back and was now into shitting himself, which he was wondering why he hadn't done yet, probably not to look like too much of a baby in front of the vampires, even though they could most likely smell the terror, eewww, why did this always happen to him. And Angel still wasn't helping.

'TELL HIM ANGEL!' he couldn't help but scream it, no one was listening, especially Angel. Damn him for getting him into this.

'I'm not going to let him get you Xander.' Angel had an annoyed tone to his voice, Xander could tell he was starting to get on his nerves. ' Now leave him alone Spike, we are going to leave and you'll see me again, don't you worry about it.'

'Please, like you're gonna just walk out of 'ere. Now 'and him over and I'll even let you go free.'

Spike had another one of those smirks on his face, he knew his new pet and Angel were surrounded by his minions and they had very little chance of getting out . . And . . (An even deadlier smirk crossed his face) . . .he always got what he wanted.

Focusing back on his two captives Spike started to walk menacingly towards them, stalking them like the predator he was.

'You really think y . . .' before Spike could finish his sentence, he was surprised to have had Angel shove him into his surrounding minions, which left them all in a tangled heap on the floor. He couldn't believe it 'Get 'em' he called to his remaining minions. He continued to try and detangle himself as he saw the fleeting backs of his Sire and new pet, because as far as he was concerned this was not over, by a long shot.

Xander cast another quick back glance at the tangled mass of vampires as he tried to push himself a little harder to get at least some distance between him and the bad guys, he really wanted to thank whatever Divine Entity that was out there that he had actually got away from that undead asshole.


	2. Mine

Buffy Characters still do not belong to me and I make no money from this.

Xander was trudging home from another hard evening of patrolling, he had pulled his shoulder after getting tackled by Buffy, obviously she was saving his life, but still it made him feel small and insignificant in the face of her Buffiness. He had tried to tell everyone about the other night, but no one had paid any attention him, which wasn't all that unusual and it wasn't like Angel was going to bare his soul, so to speak, to anyone about it. Besides everyone around him just thought, Xander's the great big Zeppo, just like tonight, he was a helpless human. Coming up to his house Xander made sure to notice if any of the lights were on and with great disappointment he realised they were. Putting on a brave front he made his way down the path into his house.

BAM. As soon as he made it through the door Xander was punched right in the face by Tony Harris, his father. Tony Harris had once been a good looking man, had even been the star quaterback on the football team in High School, but a one night stand had turned into a heap of trouble for him. Now, that same man was a bald, bloated, drunk. The force of the punch had knocked Xander to the floor, his shoulder was still killing him and now he had to sort out an eye that would be swollen by morning.

'You useless, shit. Don't you have no respect coming into my house at all hours. What have you been doin' you faggot? Whoring yourself out like your bitch of a mother have you?

Xander kept still and quiet, it didn't help to answer back, he learned a while back it just made things worse, he didn't even flinch when some spittle landed on his face from his dad's tirade of abuse.

'Answer me when I ask you a question?' Tony Harris drew back his boot clad foot ready to kick more respect into his son.

'Tony I thought you said you were getting me a drink?' Xander noticed a leggy blonde appear from the den, she was probably only a few years older then himself from what he could tell. Tony had stopped in mid kick and turned round to face the woman.

'Coming Bambi, be there in a minute.' he turned back to his son 'You get your ass upstairs and don't blab your mouth off to anyone or there's goin to be hell to pay boy' He then made his way back to Bambi remembering to pick up her drink from the end table by the sofa where he'd left it.

Xander watched his fathers retreating back and when he was fully out of site lifted himself gingerly from off the floor. He had to clean himself up and think about what he was going to do about school, he guessed it was the sunglasses again.

Xander was still in a restless sleep, he kept hearing a tapping sound and after like the fiftieth tap he finally got himself up, he looked around his room scanning from right to left starting on the most obvious the door, no not there, but then his eyes swept towards the window, which he now realised he had left partially open and right there in full view was the bleached blonde vampire. Xander desperately wanted to shout for help, but with his dad the way he was, Spike was definitely the lesser of two evils and from the looks of it he couldn't get in.

'What do you want?' It was said loud enough for the vampire to hear so basically it was a whisper, he really didn't want his dad to see this, what he would assume if he saw a guy hanging out by his window, he hated to imagine what would happen then, he shivered at the thought.

'Hey luv. Missed me?' Spike put on his trademark smirk and it didn't help dispel any of Xander's worries. Xander was standing an arms length away, he could tell he was safe because he could see the ripple in the magic barrier keeping Spike out, it reminded him a lot like water.

'No I didn't miss you, now go away you evil. . . .evil undead guy.' Even to his own ears it sounded week, but he then realised Spike wasn't listening to him, but staring intently at him. 'What?'

'What 'appened to your face Pet?' Spike had a steely tone in his voice, he could see Xander stiffen at his words. Spike was pissed, someone had touched and marked his gift, his pet and it wasn't him. 'You're mine Pet, no one touches or marks you, but me. You're bloody mine' The last word was said on a faint growl and Spike could smell a hint of arousal from his sweet pet, he realised that Xander liked to have someone stand up for him, be possessive even, oh yes he would get his pet.

'Was it your Da? He's the only one in the house.' Xander's continued quietness confirmed his suspicions. 'I'll kill him, no, torture him, no one lays a hand on you pet.'

'No don't. Leave him alone.'

'Are you mad? He beats you. And don't fuckin' tell me what to do, I am a Master Vampire and your master soon pet, so you better be waiting coz I'm gonna collect my gift soon.' With a flap of his duster he disappeared from the window.

Xander tried to get back to sleep, but his dreams were filled with an evil master vampire, protecting him, loving him, possessing him in every possible way, he just new there was something wrong with him.

Spike strolled straight into his hideout he had plans to sort out 'Dru luv, is the spell working.' he walked over to his insane lover and grabbed her into a hug.

'Yes Spike, the stars weave such pretty dreams for your dark kitten, he will be yours my lovely Spike.' she gave an insane giggle.

'And how do you know luv.' he stared straight into her eyes hoping to see a glimpse of understanding, but there was nothing.

'The stars told me Spike. Come along Miss Edith, we must make a cake for our dark kitten.' She pulled away from Spike and danced and sang further into the hideout.

Xander spent most of the school day trying to dodge questions about he sunglasses and then when that didn't work he came up with an excuse for his black eye, which was tripping and falling onto his door handle and because he was the Zeppo he was believed and his stupidity wasn't even questioned,. But all the day he never mentioned his visit from Spike, he was wondering if he had gone completely suicidal all of a sudden, but after his day he couldn't care less.

Home again and before he could even get in to get some extra stakes for patrol it was flung open and Tony Harris was standing blocking his path 'Fuck off, I'm busy and seeing as you don't care about what time you get home don't come back till much later. Got it?' Xander nodded thoroughly until the door was slammed in his face and walked of into the slowly approaching evening.

About half an hour later Bambi went to answer the knock from the front door, Tony was busy and she guessed he'd be alright about her answering the door.

'Hi, can I use the phone, my car broke down outside.' the man gave her a friendly smile.

'Sure come right in, I'm sure Tony won't mind.' She gave him a smile of her own and shut the door after him.

'Oh I'm sure he won't luv.' Spike stated before grabbing Bambi and draining her dry just as she got ready to scream. He let her dead body drop limply to the floor and went looking for Tony Harris as he licked the blood from his lips. It was time to get some revenge for his pet.

Tbc.


	3. A Gift from Me to You

**Warning: Torture, blood and death.**

'Bambi why have you turned the lights off.' Tony Harris made his way downstairs in what would have been pitch blackness if not for the street lights glowing in through the open curtain. Reaching the bottom step he casually raised his hand to switch on the light by the stairs, but just before he touched the switch a slender hand got a firm grip on his wrist, even in this light he could tell the hand was pale whereas Bambi was quite tanned from using sun beds. 'Bambi' he whispered, he desperately wanted this to be Bambi. The stillness in the room was considerably terrifying making Tony uneasy and the fact his ragged breathing was the only thing he could hear as well as his pounding heart echoing in his ears was disconcerting. He tried calling her name again this time in a harder tone 'Bambi', no one was fucking around with him, this was a stupid joke, he hoped.

The slender hands grip on his wrist got harder and then with a swift wrench and an audible SNAP in the quietness of the house his wrist was broken and bent at an odd angle, but before Tony Harris could even try to utter a scream his mouth was covered by another slender hand.

Tony was shocked to hear words whispered into his ear when he hadn't even felt the gust of air before them 'No. No Bambi here, care to guess again Mr Harris.' he could make out an English accent, male at that, he was guessing he was a nutcase or something, this town had always been full of freaks and mad people, but this nut just might kill him, he whimpered. 'Now no shouting out, got it?' Tony Harris nodded his head vigorously and the slender hands let go of both his wrist and mouth. He started to cradle his wrist in his hands, but he continued to face away from the stranger, if he couldn't see him, there would be no way to identify him and then hopefully no reason for the stranger to hurt him too much.

'Where's Bambi?' he asked quietly, no need to get this man riled up, but that didn't help. He was shoved extremely hard into the wall facing him, breaking his nose and splattering the light switch with blood, still facing away from the stranger, Tony tried to cradle both his wrist and bleeding nose, he was in such pain that even his years as a quarterback had never prepared him for this.

'Did I tell you to speak?' the English voice spoke out through clenched teeth, Tony realised that this man was very angry about something, about what, he sure as hell didn't know. 'N . . .N . .No.' he stuttered out. Again he got a hard shove into the wall, this time crushing his hand into his face and the blood pooled in it, it also caused another round of blood splatter and continued to dribble out over his hands and onto the floor. Tony's eyes were tearing up from the excruciating pain.

'I didn't tell you to speak.' This time the strangers voice sounded amused, that made Tony feel sick, no matter what he did, tonight was going to be bad, so he turned around and faced his tormentor.

The first thing Tony noticed was the shocking bleached blonde hair and the smirk that made him feel like spiders were crawling over his entire body, that smirk was definitely not a nice thing to witness. But when the blonde started to speak Tony became pale and felt like his whole world was falling apart.

'My name's Spike, formally known as William the Bloody and I will be torturing you tonight.' Spike saw Tony pale. 'Wondering why?' Tony did and said nothing 'Well you see, you hurt wot's mine.' to this Tony responded. 'No, no I didn't' CRACK Spike had now snapped Tony's other wrist and they were both bent at opposite weird angles, so he couldn't even cup his bloody nose anymore, he felt like passing out and with that last break he had actually pissed himself, he could tell by the look on Spike's face that he knew as well.

Another of Tony's screams was cut off by Spike's slender hands. Spike was now up in Tony's face. 'Were you tryin' to say I'm lyin'?' silence greeted his question 'You hurt my boy, gave him a black eye. I am not letting' you get away with it.'

Suddenly realization dawned in Tony Harris's eyes, before he could stop himself he had already shouted in outrage 'YOU'RE A FUCKING FAG TOO?' in a burst of supernatural speed Tony found himself punched in the jaw, which completely shattered it, teeth and blood flew across his clothes, face and floor with the force of the blow and he ended up on the floor, with his shirt ripped and Spike looking down at him with his demon face on. Tony had already pissed himself and at that moment he shit himself as well. Tony noticed Spike looking disgusted and almost gleeful at the same time.

'Now, you bastard,I'm going to teach you to not touch my Pet.' Spike was poised above the prone form of Tony straddling his pelvis, so he couldn't move and so he wasn't sitting on a wet patch. Spike proceeded to take off his duster, he didn't want it to get messy, but before he did he took out a red bandana from one of his many duster pockets, throwing the folded duster into a corner, he began to tie the bandana around Tony's mouth. He knew Tony couldn't make any screams with his broken jaw, but it would cause him a bit more pain, the look of disgust in Tony's face as it was placed in his mouth made Spike smile, he really didn't want to think about how it tasted because that thing had been in his pocket for nearly 10 years.

Once getting Tony into a better position and ripping the rest of his destroyed shirt off. Spike then grabbed his dagger out of his Docs. Right then as Tony Harris saw the dagger glint in dull light he knew he was going to die, he just hoped Bambi got out ok, but he doubted she had.

Tony was firmly held still and with both his wrists broken, moving would cause white hot pain to ripple through his body, not to mention his shattered nose and jaw. With steady precision Spike started to cut open Tony's chest, starting just below his left nipple, he pressed the knife hard enough to slowly part the skin, but not hard enough to go all the way through into his chest, Spike was going to make this last.

He could hear the pained filled panting trying to come through Tony's nose and mouth, but even he knew that was painful. Spike made sure that every cut was made as he stared into Tony's frightened eyes, he really enjoyed this sort of thing.

An hour later and the blood from Tony Harris's body had pooled and congealed around his body, Spike had sliced through the skin repeatedly to make a thick flap that lifted up to expose broken ribs and internal organs. Spike had to smack Tony a couple of times on either his jaw or nose to get him to wake back up and take the punishment he deserved, he had even fed him a bit of vampire blood, not enough to turn, but to a least keep him alive till he had finished.

Tony was black and blue, everywhere hurt, but he had lost the feeling in his legs near the beginning because the blood was all pouring out of his chest in thick globs and short sprays, he was having even more trouble breathing with all the blood in his lungs from it being punctured. Right now if he could talk he would be begging this monster for his death. He realised that if he knew what he knew now he would have killed his bastard of a son while he was still in his whoring mothers stomach because as far as he was concerned, this was all his fault. As if hearing Tony's thoughts Spike punched him in his exposed chest sending excruciating pain through his body.

Spike could tell Tony Harris was close to death again and this time he was going to actually let him die, but he wasn't going to help finish him off because by the time it took for him to leave the house and his pet to get home, the fucking bastard would have bled to death. Getting up off Tony's body Spike went to the kitchen and washed off his bloody hands in the sink, he then went back over to Tony Harris with his dagger in hand and carved a few words into his forehead. After placing everything into the perfect position Spike put on his duster and left in a flurry of leather. Tony Harris very painfully died in under 20 minutes.

Xander noticed all the lights off as he walked up the path to his house, so his dad was either asleep or he'd gone out with Bambi, he hoped it was the last of the two because another go from his dad would just do him in. Pushing open the front door he flipped on the main light switch right by it, his jaw dropped open and his keys fell to the floor, slowly he slumped down the wall next to the still partially open door.

There in front of him was his dad's very much, he hoped, dead body positioned so his head was lying on the sofa and Bambi's head (and only Bambi's head because it had been cut off from her body) placed on Tony's lap, it looked like she was giving him a blowjob. The worst thing, by far though, was his dads head resting against the armrest, facing where Xander was slumped; and carved across his head were the words:

LOVE SPIKE.

Tbc.


	4. Trying to Deal

**Alert: small amount at Slash ahead. Don't like, don't read ending.**

Xander was literally shaken from his stupor by an ambulance man who was checking him over. He could now hear the siren of the ambulance and the hustle and bustle of the medics outside the house. He could see that his fathers body had been moved, but that would never take away the images or the fact that they would need a new sofa because his father's blood had soaked there one all the way through. After being told he was fit to move, Xander got up and made his way outside bypassing his mother's vomit, which she ran out of the house spewing, from seeing the remains of her abusive husband after her drunken binge. He cradled his crying mother in his arms, he knew it wasn't her fault that she was a drunk and almost never around, the reason for it all was dead laying in the back of the now leaving ambulance, on a stretcher, in a body bag. Yes he felt sick about what he saw, but his father being dead caused him no concern at all, that man (if that's what you could call him), had stopped being his father along time ago. He continued to cradle his mother to the sounds of sirens, police and ambulances.

Xander and his mother had to stay in a motel for a couple of weeks because of the police sectioning off the house for an investigation. A week and a half after being in the motel they were informed that the whole incident had been caused by gangs on PCP. Xander nearly laughed at that, how many times had he heard that excuse. How could they really blame gangs on the carnage that had been seen in the house? Sunnydalers really were oblivious to the night life or un-life in this case. A couple of days later lawyers informed Xander and his mother that Tony Harris had left them money, but what was really sad and emotionally sickening was that they were the second in line, if Bambi was still alive she would have got it all, this didn't leave the remaining Harris's feeling any less bitter. Subsequently to that Tony Harris was buried in one of Sunnydale's many cemeteries, bodies were always let go from morgues early for funerals in Sunnydale mostly because of the mysterious disappearances of most of the dead bodies. There were no final words on Tony Harris's headstone, just his name, birth date and death date, it was the cheapest one and all he deserved.

Over those weeks Xander had been having dreams, weird dreams about Spike and himself, but the weird thing was that they weren't sexual, yes there was kissing, touching, the usual, but there was also just the feeling of love and protectiveness. He just couldn't get out of his head that Spike had done everything he had for him, his 'Pet' as Spike liked to call him and every time he stayed in that dream space he kept feeling closer to Spike then he ever thought he could, so much so that in the last dream when dream Spike had cuddled him close and said 'Mine' he had confirmed it with a whispered 'Yours'. Such strong emotions were whirling around his head, that even before he knew it he was awake again. That night there was a knock on his motel room door, no one was there, but what was, was a package and inside a dozen roses and a card:

'I SEE YOU IN MY DREAMS, LOVE SPIKE.'

Using the money from Tony Harris's will they were able to rent an apartment for a while until Xander's mother got a job for herself, she had decided to turn her life around and go to AA meetings as well, she was finally becoming a real mother. When she finally had a better job, they were able to get a cheap house. . . .well bungalow, the money left to them was still needed to help them out for a while, but his life was finally stable.

Xander eventually went back to school. He hadn't seen any of his friends since he came home from patrol nearly a month ago, (wow was it really that long), they were probably worried about being unable to find him, but he wasn't so sure. Getting to school and meeting up with everyone in the library was an experience as everyone rushed to see him and hug him, but Giles and his stiff upper British lip meant he stayed in the back looking on with fondness at his charges, so did Cordelia but that was just the way she was never showing her real emotions.

Xander hadn't wanted to talk to them about what had happened at his house until school was over, so that meant later in the library at the Scooby meeting, where Angel would be, he was going to give Deadboy a piece of his mind.

Walking through the library swing doors he was grabbed by everyone and given a seat where they could all see him, he felt on show, but he understood their need to see and be near him, he was the same, he had really missed them.

'So, where should I start?'

'Well we saw the police tape outside your house and got really worried, so Buffy went under the tape into the house, which we all know is illegal, but she had good reason we wanted to know what had happened, well she saw the blood and then we were even more worried, then we couldn't find you, so we got hysterical' Buffy gave Willow a look, 'Ok I got hysterical, Buffy just got even more worried and kept patrolling to find out anything about what happened, but got nothing and I was starting to feel sick, I think I got an ulcer from worrying so much and when we thought we'd never see you again . . . .there you were.' Willow was near tears and gasping hard from her babble, Xander had really missed Willow babble. He opened his arms for a hug and she went flying into them as fast as she could 'I missed you so much Xander. Please try and contact us next time something happens. I need to hear from you at least once a day, you know that.' She hugged Xander closer afraid he would disappear again.

'Yeah.' Buffy hugged Xander along with Willow, 'I missed my Xander shaped friend.' The hug lasted for a while longer, Buffy was first to let go and then Willow who gave a final squeeze before she moved to sit next to him still holding onto his hand just to be near him. Buffy spoke again 'What happened for you to disappear for nearly a month Xander?'

Xander recounted almost the whole story, about finding his father, the message on his head and the fact it was Spike, but not about his talk with Spike and why his father was dead, he wasn't even going start on the dreams. Talk of Spike then led to a subsequent argument with Xander and Angel, where Xander blamed it all on Angel for giving him to Spike and then being accepted by him. Buffy was shocked, but she recovered quickly relying on her love for Angel 'I'm sure if Angel had known this would happen, he wouldn't have done it Xander.' Xander gave her a sceptical look and sent a glare to Angel, had he not been dead that look alone would have done him in.

'If it's not Deadboy's fault then whose is it?' he had started to raise his voice.

'It's no ones Xander.' Buffy sighed deeply. 'It was unfortunate.'

'Buffy I have a vampire stalker, an evil vampire stalker, who killed my father, the woman he was with and if my mom had been there her too probably, I would have been an orphan and had nowhere to go. I would have been left with NO. ONE.' He stared straight at a dumbstruck Buffy and gave a slight breathe of a laugh 'Yes I can see how unfortunate that would have been.' He got up and made his way out of the library, a tug on his arm stopped him. 'Please don't go Xander.' Willow whispered, a hint of tears in her eyes. He hated to see her cry, so he took her into another hug 'I'll see you tomorrow Willow.' He pulled away and walked through the swinging doors, leaving the weary faces of his friends behind. 'Well you all handled that well. I'm off too.' Cordelia put away her nail file and walked out of the library.

He made it back to his house in record time and was pretty shocked not to see any vampires on the way. Coming around the corner he noticed two guys standing outside his house. They didn't look like they were burglars since they were facing away from it. Walking closer, as quietly as he could he noticed their faces. . . Vampires. Retrieving his stake from his back pocket he slowly advanced on the vampires, but since he wasn't a slayer it didn't really work out the way he planned it. They basically noticed him as soon as he came close to them, he prepared himself for the attack, raising his stake as they . . . . .just stood there, that was strange. Xander prepared to advance.

'Welcome home, Pet of Master Spike.' the biggest vampire gave a slight bow. Xander nearly dropped his stake.

'Um. What are you doing here?' he lowered his stake, but kept it in his hand, just in case.

'Master Spike told us to guard your house; he didn't want anyone to . . . .harm you.'

Xander was in shock, there were vampires outside his house, guarding him, very strange. Then again this did mean that Spike cared and that made him feel warm and fuzzy, that was bad . . .wasn't it. Xander's emotions were in such turmoil. Why did this have to happen to him?

'Um . . Yeah. You stay, out here, while I go, inside. Bye.' Xander rushed inside away from the vampires, he heard them chime together 'Goodnight Pet of Master Spike.' he was already in the house locking the door nice and tight before they could turn back to guarding the house, he just hoped his mother didn't notice.

That night Xander dreamt about Spike again they were lying in bed, his hands running up Xander's sides, flicking his nipples into hard pebbles, licking and sucking until they were swollen nubs, Xander was writhing and moaning on the bed. Spike was kissing and licking every sensitive place he could get to, his collarbone, neck, which should have worried him, and then down around his navel, by this time Xander's cock was dribbling pre-cum down into the hair at the base. Xander was pleading now, begging Spike to make him cum, but all he was doing was torturing him with barley there finger tip touches along his cock, the vein on underside and the slit where Spike circled his finger around the leaking pre-cum. Finally after what seemed like hours to Xander, Spike swooped down and took his cock down to the root, swallowing around the head, Xander came instantly and Spike swallowed it all and carried on licking until Xander's cock softened and slipped from his mouth. Xander lay panting after the best blow job of his life, then again it was his first. Xander and Spike lay together in the bed and just before he woke up Xander heard 'Love you Pet.'

Xander woke up to cum soaked sheets and was a bit in shock he thought had a grown out of that, oh well, that was a great dream and right now he didn't really want to spoil it with mulling it over. He was starting to fall, was it in love with Spike and he hadn't even properly talked to him, but did he really want to.

Tbc.


	5. Meeting up

Xander put the stake back into his pocket and started the walk back to his house after patrol, the roads were deserted so the street was quiet, he was a bit surprised no one had offered to walk him home especially since the whole thing with Spike, but as Buffy had said 'It's been a week Xander and nothing, he's probably forgotten all about you.' He didn't know why those words had hurt him so much; maybe it had something to do with his dreams. Turning down another road he bumped into another body 'Oh sorry' Xander was still thinking, so hadn't looked up when he had mumbled the apology 'How you doing Pet?' but he did then noticing Spike standing in front of him grinning and Xander could now see flashes of the dreams in his head, he then noticed Spike smirking, oh boy he was in trouble now.

'Have you been thinkin' about me luv?' Spike slinked closer to Xander, they were already close, but now he could feel Spike's cool, hard body pressed against him, he took a shuddering breathe not going unnoticed by Spike 'No, there was no . . th . .thinking of you, in any way.' Xander backed away from Spike's body. All this attention from Spike was supposed to be worrying, but instead here he was acting like a nervous little school girl.

'Did you get my gifts then?' Spike gave a smirk, Xander's face turned hard 'No, actually, I didn't like any of them especially the one where my dad ended up dead.' his voice was flat and emotionless. Spike came closer again 'Did it for you pet, showing you that you belong to me, that I. .care.' he leaned towards Xander's ear 'I care a lot about you Xander.' it was said in a silken voice and washed over Xander, no one had ever made his name sound so sexual 'I just want to protect you; I don't want anyone hurting you because you're mine pet.' Spike licked the rim of Xander's ear and could feel the shiver that passed through his body, so responsive, so lovely and all his.

Xander couldn't believe it, all the emotions he had felt in his dreams were now becoming real and he couldn't hide them from Spike, but did he want to. He gave another moan as Spike began to nibble along his ear. 'Yeah pet, I know you want me.' Xander then felt the ghosting of Spike's lips across his own, then the next moment they were kissing and he was kissing back with all he had, real kissing was so much better then dream kissing. Tongues twined together as Xander continued to moan into the kiss, as they separated to give Xander a chance to breathe, Spike started to nibble and lick at his lips, they started kissing deeply again, Spike had his hand up his top and was rubbing over his stomach and chest every now and then rubbing and flicking nipples, while he was clawing at Spike's leather clad back and moaning into the kiss. It felt like Spike was trying to taste every part of his mouth, it was intoxicating and he really felt he could do this forever, he actually love . . .he pushed Spike away before he could finish his thought and to his surprise Spike moved 'We've got to stop. I can't do this.' he continued to pant from the kissing.

'You were doing just fine as far as I could see pet.' Spike smirked and started forward to continue kissing Xander, but he backed out of Spike's reach. 'I mean it Spike, I really can't do this. I've got to go.' Spike watched as Xander ran for home, it was a familiar scene to Spike something he had witnessed before, but it wouldn't be the last time, but instead he would be running the other way, towards him and into his arms. He could tell Xander wanted him it was just he needed time, maybe space, but his walls were cracking and he would be there when they finally came tumbling down. With a smirk on his face Spike walked the dark streets of Sunnydale to get back to his hideout and to get some sleep, he wouldn't want to keep Xander waiting.


	6. Dreaming with you

**Slight warning - Slash content later on**

Spike knew Xander had been avoiding him, every time he thought he could get to him, he either disappeared or was with his friends, but he had an idea, he couldn't get him in reality, but in their dreams they could be one. He had continued going into his dreams and they just kept getting closer, if only his Pet would be like that in real life, but being self-conscious and having Xander's own friends judging him, what Spike wanted wasn't going to happen.

'And you're sure I'll control the whole thing.' Spike gave Dru a sceptical look. They hadn't tried this spell before, all the other times he had gone into Xander's dreams he could only control what he did, but not how Xander was affected or what they did, that would change tonight.

'Yes Spike. You will be like the North Star, shiny and bright, guiding your little kitten.' Drusilla gave an insane giggle, her face then gained some clarity 'But remember Spike, a kitten can only be controlled so much before they turn into a big, roaring, lion. And don't worry I know you still love me, but you love the kitten more, I'll just have to find my own pet' she giggled, then the clarity was gone and the insanity was back 'Maybe I should find myself a yappy puppy, with big, sharp teeth.' Spike sighed and continued to speak 'And to get out?'

'Say 'Eronus'. Now sleep Spike, get the kitten.' She swaggered out of the room, her dress swishing along the floor. 'Miss Edith and I will be waiting and maybe with a new friend.' she gave a wave as she closed his door.

Spike got himself comfortable on the bed, adjusting the pillows and relaxing his body, it was time to see his pet even if it was in his dreams and after this Xander would need him like he needed to breathe. Spike let out a laugh as he muttered the words 'Eraznus' and fell to sleep.

Xander lay in the bed he and Spike shared in the 'dream world' as he liked to call it. He was relaxing just enjoying himself and being alone; Spike didn't usually come for a while yet. While relaxing for some time he started to get a heavy feeling in his chest and found that he couldn't breathe, he tried to suck in air, but it wouldn't work, he desperately tried to breathe, but nothing happened, then Spike came. He tried to signal to Spike, but he just started his seduction by crawling up Xander's body. Xander was clutching at his throat; he started to believe he just might die because Spike was damn well not paying attention to him. Then Spike was above him peering down at his struggling breathing and he was . . . .smirking, he really needed help, why wasn't Spike helping. A lick of his lips by Spike and they were kissing, Xander was scared, he couldn't breathe and yet he was being kissed, but he continued to try and inhale and then . . . . .he was breathing, he could feel his lungs filling with air and so he tried to get as much as possible and that meant kissing Spike more; and the more they kissed, the more Xander could breathe and he was thoroughly enjoying it. Tongues tangled together swirling around in their mouths, probing and tasting each other. Xander realised he could just keep going, their kissing was lasting forever and Xander didn't have to stop, it was great and he really didn't want it to stop, right now he needed Spike as much as he needed to breathe, that was quite frightening and yet oddly comforting.

He stiffened suddenly when he felt something probing his ass, he wondered where Spike had gotten the lube from, but it was a dream so he wasn't going to over think it, besides he had a finger ready to poke into his ass. 'Don't worry pet, relax, yeah.' then Spike started kissing him again, a deep hungry kiss that left him in a puddle on the bed, he relaxed into the kiss, which then allowed Spike to get him prepared. He had never done this before, but it wasn't too bad, he still didn't see the joy of it, until 'GOD!!' lightning flashed behind his eyes and tingles raced all through his body 'Like that Pet, that's the prostate, you and it are going to become very close friends.' Spike kept hitting the same spot over and over again as he writhed around the bed and arched up into each stroke Spike's lean fingers made against his prostate, he was in heaven.

By the time Spike had finished preparing him; Xander was a like a puddle of water and ready to be thoroughly shagged. Placing Xander's legs round his waste and himself at Xander's opening he stared him straight in the eyes, trying to show how he felt for him, yes Xander was his Pet, but he wanted more, to own, possess him, to love and be loved back and Xander was the boy for him.

What Xander saw in Spike's eyes made him gasp no one had ever looked at him like that before, it was new and great, he felt so wonderful in that moment that he couldn't care less that Spike was a killer, a vampire, even a man, Spike did care and he cared just as much. Bringing Spike's face down to his, Xander initiated a kiss, he had never done this before and right now seemed the perfect time, because he and Spike were going to make love, God he was such a girl.

Noticing the same, but more intense look in Xander's eyes Spike pushed into him, slowly inch by inch, making Xander feel him stretching him and claiming him for his own. He could feel Xander tensing around him and gave him time to adjust after every inch. They were both panting by the time Spike was completely inside, the heat radiating from Xander's body was rapidly making him lose control, add to that the fact that Xander was so tight from this being his first time, that he nearly came then and there, but it was the gasped 'Spike' and the pleading look in Xander's eyes that caused Spike's control to falter and have him set up deep, hard thrusts angled straight at Xander's prostate, which had Xander arching and writhing on the bed, gripping the sheets in his hands. He was so close and seeing and feeling Xander writhing against him, sent him over the edge, he had been waiting so long for this, (sometimes kissing and groping just didn't cut it), the feel of Xander around him was unbelievable, he just wished it could of lasted longer, but no such luck, as soon as he felt the tingles up his spine, he knew he was going to come and he desperately wanted Xander there with him, so with that thought in mind Spike vamped out and sank his fangs into Xander's perfectly arched neck.

Being pounded into the bed was so pleasurable, that he didn't know anything that could be better, then . . . 'God' he moaned, the feel of those fangs sinking into his neck were, yes painful at first, but then that turned into pleasure, having Spike pounding at his prostate was sending sparks through his body and the fangs were doing the same thing, in that moment something primal flared in him, whether it was the Hyena in his head or some Neanderthal caveman instincts he didn't know, but what ever it was made him sink his own blunt teeth into Spike's neck.

At the same time they both felt a magical tug, but were too engrossed in sucking at the blood that had sprung from each others neck wounds to notice that a faint green light had surrounded them and as they tore their mouths away from each others necks they howled their completion throughout the dream bedroom. They snuggled closer to each other both relaxing after bone splitting orgasms, Spike was the first to speak 'You're mine now pet, now and forever.' he could hear Xander's faint 'Yours' as he snuggled closer to him made Spike smile, they were mated, part of each other, two halves of a whole and he never wanted to let Xander go, he'd be dust first.

Xander woke up gently from his sleep, stretching out his back and arms from maybe not a peaceful sleep, but an amazing one, which made it all the better. He realized though that he had cum in his bed again, he groaned, was he still that unable to control himself. Carrying all his things into the bathroom he deposited them into the clothes basket near the door, it was an hour till school, so he decided to get ready. He started the shower up and walked over to the sink and mirror. He was running on autopilot now following his morning routine, picking up his toothbrush, applying the toothpaste and then looking in the mirror to start brushing, but as soon as he looked he dropped his brush into the sink. He stared for what seemed an age at the twin pinpricks in his neck, he couldn't believe it, it had been a dream, hadn't it? He carefully moved his hand to his neck and touched the fang marks, it shot sparks behind his eyes and straight to his cock, which started to fill, he gave a faint groan. The images from his dream, (if that was what it was), started to appear in his head and he soon had a full erection, he groaned again and stepped into the shower to sort out his problem, he came all over the shower wall to images of a naked Spike. He should have felt sick he was bitten by a vampire and he then realised he had bitten back for some reason, but that just added to the feeling of them being right together . . . . .a whole; and wasn't that a worrying thought.


	7. The Real Thing

Thanks for all the Reviews. Now on to the story:

Over the next couple of days no one seemed to notice a change in Xander, he didn't even notice a change, mainly because he was happier then he'd ever been, every night he would see Spike in the dream world, after the first time he was bitten he sort of guessed it was some sort of spell, where he and Spike could meet, so it was partially real, but it was confirmed by the vampire guards outside his house saying 'Welcome home, mate of Master Spike' that had stopped him in his tracks, they talked for a while until he went inside, a dopey grin on his face. All he could think was that Spike wanted him, loved him so much that he would claim him as a mate, Xander was giddy.

No one had paid attention to his loved up smiles, but he didn't care because would they really accept his relationship with Spike, he doubted it. They had however noticed his increase in muscle mass, not a considerable increase, but enough to turn a lot of heads, males and females, he now even looked more confident and he wouldn't change any of it, he just hoped they continued not to pay attention for a while longer.

Xander gave another final check outside to make sure the 'Twins' (who he liked to call the two vampires that guarded his house at night), hadn't arrived yet, but they never did seem to be around when his mother went to work, which was nearly time for her to do. He walked into his house calling out to his mother that he was back from school, she appeared from in the kitchen.

'Oh, Alex you're back, your friend's waiting for you in the kitchen, he's drinking hot chocolate. I'm off to work, so I'll see you later.' she gave her son a kiss and disappeared through the front door while putting on her coat. Xander watched his mother leave and chuckled to himself, she had changed so much, no more drinking and was no longer ignoring him, but she was still staying out later then he liked, but that was because of her job, which was better then why she was staying out before, he sighed happily, she was becoming more of a mother, a mother he had wanted all his life, but it didn't make up for the early years of his life. Then a new thought came to him, 'he', his mother had said that he was drinking hot chocolate, that would suggest a male friend, he then carried on cautiously into the small kitchen. 'SPIKE!!'

Spike rose from his chair and walked towards the dumbstruck teen ''ello Pet, I've missed you.' he pulled Xander towards him with no protest and began to kiss him, this is what he had wanted to do, kiss him for real, not just in a spell that looked like a dream. He could tell his Pet was enjoying it if the moans coming from him were anything to go by.

Xander continued to moan into the kiss that was continuing to take his breath away; it was exactly like the way they were in his dream world with Spike, but more. He was already starting to get aroused and by the feel of Spike pressed against him, so was he. Finally Spike let Xander breathe and he could feel him trail kisses down his neck and to the bite mark. Kissing, licking and sucking on the mark had Xander panting and squirming against Spike, literally humping his leg and Xander didn't feel remotely ashamed. 'So . . . .Spike. Hot chocolate?' he gave a shuddering laugh, Spike pulled away from what he was doing, Xander gave a faint whimper, Spike smiled and then gave a fake glare at him, he could tell because he could still see the laughter in his eyes 'Like it that's all. It's hot, creamy and sweet, like someone else I know.' Spike said it with such a sexy purr that Xander couldn't help, but shiver and then Spike was on him again laving at the bite mark while he shuddered under the cool tongue, finally he panted out 'Spike . . .wh . .what are you doing . . .here.' Spike's ministrations had made him so hard he could feel his cock trying to free itself from his pants.

Spike stopped sucking on Xander's neck, but carried on rubbing his nipples under his top 'I want you Pet, right now, lets take it upstairs, yeah.' It wasn't a question and Xander knew it, but they had only ever been together in the dream world, would what they had be any different in reality? He really wanted to find out and he didn't care one bit if it was right or wrong. 'Yeah let's go.' Xander practically dragged Spike to his bedroom.

Spike was smirking, this was better then he thought, Xander was his and so very soon they would be together forever, him and his lovely pet just shagging till the sun came up and they had to stop to sleep, bloody brilliant, he couldn't wait.

They made it to Xander's bedroom with little fuss. He pushed open the door and hurriedly dragged Spike inside. Xander stopped dead in his tracks, he suddenly realised he didn't know how to initiate anything sexual, it had always been Spike, what if he did something wrong? He let go of Spike and started to wring his hands together in a nervous gesture, he decided the best thing to do was ask Spike what he wanted him to do, he knew Spike wouldn't laugh because all the times they had just sat and talked in the dream world Spike had never laughed at him then, it was nice.

'W . . .What do you want me to . . Um . . Do?' Spike smirked, as soon as they'd walked through his pet's bedroom door he could tell he was as nervous as hell, he'd only ever initiated a kiss once before, but that was in the middle of sex and he hadn't done that before then, so how was he going to be anymore confident in initiating sex. Spike started to stroke Xander's arms, running them along his baggy t-shirt and then down to the hem where he then lifted it over Xander's head. He began to rub Xander's nipples making them hard peeks as he bent his head towards Xander's ear, he slowly licked the rim with his tongue, then blowing cool on the wetness left behind, he whispered to Xander 'Don't worry Pet. I'll do all the work. You just lie back and enjoy the ride.' Xander smiled and then gasped as Spike continued to lick his ear and scratch against a nipple with his nail. He continued 'Why don't you strip of and wait for me on the bed, I want to see my beautiful boy in all his glory.' Spike gave a slow lecherous smirk and moved from Xander and his nipples to watch him strip, he crossed his arms and lent against the closed bedroom door waiting for Xander to begin.

Ok he could do this, trying to grab all the confidence he possessed, (which wasn't a lot), he began to strip, with his t-shirt already gone, he only had his lower half to strip off. With more confidence then he thought he had he started to strip, first his shoes and socks, which for the life of him, he couldn't make look remotely sexy. While removing his clothing he was walking back towards the bed, he hadn't raised his head from looking at the floor since he'd begun to strip, but as he started to take off his jeans, slowly lowering the zip, he heard a faint growl and then he looked up into Spike's golden eyes, such blatant lust and desire in those eyes that he couldn't wait to get his clothes off and in a burst of speed that even Spike could appreciate, his remaining items of clothing were thrown off and he was on the bed hard and waiting for Spike. He didn't have to wait long because Spike was on him in a second and completely naked, he wondered when he had done that.

Spike couldn't take it anymore, Xander's nervousness made him look like a dirty tease and as he started to un-zip his trousers, so slowly it was torture, Spike felt his demon come to the surface and he realised a low growl. He watched with a faint smirk how Xander rushed to finish getting his kit off and was laying on the bed waiting for him, hunger in his chocolate eyes, before he knew it he had his own clothes off and was leaping onto Xander's naked body, bloody hell, what his Xan could do to him.

After Spike had landed on him, Xander gave a groan because Spike had rubbed against his erection, which had sent tingles through his body and sent pre-cum slipping from his cock coating a slick path for easier grinding for Spike, which he was doing right now and God he was going blow, but Spike started to slow and then he was being kissed thoroughly, Spike's tongue invaded his mouth and his tongue eagerly responded, eventually Xander had to break away to breathe. He lay there panting, with Spike staring down at him, hunger written all over his face. Then in another burst of vampire speed Spike was off the bed and back on again in a matter of seconds, a tube of lube between his fingers, 'Shall we get this started pet?' Xander nodded enthusiastically, he was going to be with Spike for real, he really wanted this more then anything and began to moan in encouragement as Spike licked and sucked his skin as he moved down his body to his entrance below.

As Spike gradually moved down Xander's body he nudged his legs apart and up, getting a better view of Xander's entrance, he carefully squeezed the lube on his fingers and began to prepare Xander, making sure to hit his prostate in a random order, so as to keep him writhing around, his pet was so pretty grinding down onto his fingers lustfully, adding more fingers and hitting Xander's prostate more frequently, he was a begging and pleading Spike to let him cum already, but Spike didn't want that until he could be inside him.

Fully prepared Xander gave a whimper as Spike removed his fingers and placed there instead his lubed up erection. Xander could feel the differences of reality and the dream world now, there Spike was hot like him, human temperature, but now as he pushed inside Xander he could tell he was sleeping with a vampire and he really didn't care because on his overheated skin Spike's cool body was bliss, and in his scorching channel, Spike's cock was cooling him down just as good, it felt wonderful. Then all thoughts were forgotten as Spike started to move, forming a steady pace that had Xander moaning and groaning as his prostate was nudged with each in stroke.

Spike desperately tried to keep control, his pet made him lose it so easily that it was frightening, but mates could do that kind of thing to you. . . .mate . . .he just realised Xander was his. Mate. That thought made him lose all semblance of control, Xander was his mate, his chosen, the person he would gladly die a second death for; and he was pounding into Xander with relentless movements and all Xander could do was hold on to the bed sheets for dear life as he groaned, bucked and yelled with each of Spike's deep, hard thrusts. Spike was so close right now and he noticed how Xander was baring his neck. With his claim mark right in front of him Spike lashed out biting deeply into Xander's neck and back into his claim mark, simultaneously Xander was arching his head and biting into his mark on Spike's neck, they stayed locked in place, Spike still thrusting ruthlessly into Xander's tight channel.

One last thrust, a hit to Xander's prostate and they were tearing away from each others necks howling out their climaxes as shudders ran through them. Forgetting about the mess surrounding them, they snuggled up to each other like they had done before in their dream world and both wore contented, thoroughly fucked smiles on their faces. They were mated and nothing was going to separate them from each other.


	8. Turning

Thanks for the Reviews. Character death in this chapter, be warned.

By the end of the week Xander and Spike had been together in Xander's bedroom every night since the first 'real' time, obviously Spike had to leave before morning, but was back by the time Xander got home from school and he felt wonderful, after the third night he had finally initiated sex, yes it was after an intense blow job accompanied with a finger fuck, but he still managed to (his first time ever) ride Spike, he loved controlling the speed and angle, he could hit his prostate every time, but what he liked best was how Spike would lose control after a while, flip them over and then pound him into the mattress, it did leave his ass painful for a bit, but it was better after an hour, it being Xander's first proper sexual relationship, he didn't find this odd.

With their very first exchange of blood unbeknownst to Xander, he had started to make internal changes, faster, stronger, faster healing ability and a slower aging process, the more blood shared between the two the stronger their bond, they would even be able to hear each others thoughts, right now it was just emotions, which were mainly love and sometimes lust, this was controlling Xander more then Spike, who had enough control to maintain his emotions, but Xander he was still young, that was probably why he had ridden Spike like a bucking bronco. This was not the only factor that made Spike realise Xander had changed, his scent was different too and also the fact Xander's sexual recovery time and stamina matched his own vampire one, this was more then pleasant realisation for him. When telling Xander about the new changes to his body, his was very wary, but as soon as he was told, Xander gave him a hug and a deep kiss, with tongue and said 'I don't have to be doughnut boy anymore.' Spike had to show Xander that he was never 'doughnut boy', so that meant lots of sex, but neither complained.

The major problem happened when patrol came around, the others hadn't asked Xander to patrol for a while, they said it was because of the lack of demon activity, but he saw it as the lie it was. Before patrolling the Scooby gang got together for a meeting, minus Cordelia who didn't like to get involved, that meant everyone else was in attendance including Angel, who at that moment was walking into the library through the swinging doors, he stopped, sniffed and started to growl low in his throat in Xander's direction 'Angel! What's wrong?' Buffy walked in behind Angel, gently placing a hand on his arm to calm him, but that wasn't enough to hold him back.

Angel went straight for Xander ignoring the screams of the others to stop coming from around him, he got to him in a burst of vampire speed. Angel's hand grabbed his throat 'Are. You. Mad? You. Stupid. Little. BOY' Angel said through gritted teeth punctuating each word with a hit of Xander's head against the wall behind him. Xander tried to grab the hands away from his throat, he tried to get them off, but Angel was just too strong. 'You are going to cause all your friends to DIE because you want to get your rocks off with SPIKE!!' Gasps of astonishment could be heard from around the library. Xander realised this was going to get ugly, real soon, he gulped around the hand easing off his neck, but not letting go. 'Oh boy.' he muttered to himself.

'What the hell is this about Spike?' Xander hoped he sounded affronted, but Angel wasn't buying it. 'Don't you dare lie to me and them about what you've been getting up to Xander.' and he ripped aside Xander's collar of his Hawaiian shirt to show fang marks, more gasps could be heard from the others, Xander felt sick, what were they going to do to him . . .to Spike. He tried to lie his way out of danger because right now all these 'friends' were a threat right now, especially Deadboy.

'I didn't go near him, I swear, he didn't even come near me, he hasn't for weeks, it was just a dream.' He hoped they believed him he didn't want Spike to get hurt, he knew now he cared for him. . . .no, it was stronger then that, he loved Spike with all his heart and wanted to be with him forever, for as long as he lived.

'How could you do this Xander?' he heard Willow ask through her tears, out of everyone he was sorry he had hurt her the most, she was his best friend, his Willow, but the look in her eyes showed such pain, he felt his heart break.

Angel's hand got a firm grip of Xander again pushing him harder into the wall 'He is a soulless killer Xander and can't be trusted.'

Xander looked Angel dead in the eyes 'Like you Deadboy?' and then Angel was crushing his throat even harder, he tried to struggle out of the fierce grip, hoping someone, anyone of them would help him, but none seemed to care. Everyone turned as the library doors slammed open and platinum blonde hair and a leather duster were seen as Spike made himself known.

'You better get off him ANGELUS!!'

Angel literally threw Xander aside in his attempt to get to Spike, but Spike was already there after seeing Angel throw his mate around. They went at each other with fist and fangs, blood was splattering around the library, chunks of clothes and flesh went flying and deep growls and howls of rage could be heard coming from the two. Everyone was watching the bloody, animalistic scene with horror, there was so much blood, out of all of them Buffy was the only one who had a realisation, Angel wasn't a man he was a vampire, a demon and right here, right now she could see that demon right at the fore, even with a soul Angel wasn't all good, she would definitely have to re-evaluate her relationship with him.

Finally though, the battle between Spike and Angel ended. Spike got in a shot to Angel's head, which made him stagger away from Spike in a daze. They were both bloody and still had their demon faces on, but none of that mattered to Spike who was backing up over to Xander who had pulled himself up after being tossed aside by Angel. They leaned against the wall together both checking over each other wincing at each others bruises and in Spike's case gouges adorning their bodies. They could faintly hear Buffy reprimanding Angel for his actions, but they weren't paying that much attention to them, they were both too focused on each other.

'You alright pet?' Spike was stroking Xander's arm, he could see the bruises around Xander's neck and tried to keep control and not go for Angel again. 'A lot better then you right now Spike.' Xander replied a slight smile on his face, Spike reached up to stroke his cheek and leaned in for a kiss before they took on Xander's friends, which would probably end badly. It was a gentle kiss, just the mere brushing of lips, it was a way for them to convey their love to each other, but the next minute Spike found himself gingerly getting back to his feet after being pushed aside by Xander.

'What the bloody . . .' he never finished his sentence as he saw Xander plastered against the wall a stake protruding from his chest, thankfully not his, so he was still alive, but red fluid could be seen soaking into his shirt, dripping from the wound, the hand on the stake was Angel's and he had a look of confusion and triumph on his face. Spike could faintly hear the cries of anguish around him from Xander's 'friends', but all Spike felt was his own pain and howled it out so loudly the others had to cover their ears. With another howl and in a blur of black leather Spike was able to take the stake he carried in his boot out, tear Angel away from his mate and stake him as he fell backwards.

The others watched as Angel turned into a shower of dust, more tears sprung from Buffy's eyes, the loss of her boyfriend was hard, but the loss one of her best friends was harder. They continued to watch as Spike, with blood tears running down his face, he picked up the slowly dieing body of his mate and walked out of the library, the others decided not to interfere because of the look of heartbreak on his face, this was the look of a man who had lost his love.

As soon as Spike left the library he ran as fast as his vampire stamina could handle, Xander was still alive, but barely, when he told him they would be together forever he wasn't lying, he was going to turn his pet and then get the hell off the bloody Hellmouth.

He gently held Xander in his arms as he carried him into his hideout, he was met on the way by Drusilla 'Oh Spike. The poor kitten.' her sad face turned into a happy smile 'He will make a lovely childe Spike, you chose your mate well. We will have a party when he wakes up and then he can meet Puppy', she kissed both Spike and Xander on their cheeks and walked off to her own room. Spike carried on carrying Xander until he got to his room. Once inside he gently lay Xander down on his bed, his heart beat was so very slow he was straining to hear it even with his vampire hearing, so with out further time wasting he went to Xander's neck and bit, he didn't have to take too much because he had bled most of it out, tearing into his own wrist he pressed it to Xander's lips, there was nothing for a moment, he almost gave up hope as Xander's heart continued to fade, but then Xander was sucking up all the blood from his wrist. After Xander had finished sucking and the wound had closed, Xander's body was lifeless and Spike could only sit and wait for his childe to awaken.

Spike continued to wait and just stared at the calm face of his soon to be childe. He didn't know how much time had passed after he had turned Xander, but it had been nearly a day, so he was bound to wake up soon. He'd know when he would be waking up because it would feel like spider's crawling over his skin almost like feeling the presence of a slayer, but then it would subside once his beautiful pet fully awoke, a slight panting noise brought Spike out of his revere, he found the noise coming from Dru's new 'Puppy' as she liked to call it, but this thing was no puppy it was a bloody werewolf and the thing was sodding well annoying.

'DRU!!' The 'puppy' whined as it heard the name of it's master being called, she appeared almost instantly 'Get your mangy dog away from me, I'm waiting for Xan, to wake up.' He kicked the werewolf in it's side, it rolled over and whined for a bit before Dru walked over to him 'Bad Puppy' she produced a newspaper from behind her back and struck him on the snout 'You leave Spike alone with his childe or you shall be punished.' she gave him another smack on the snout then using his collar dragged him out of the room, giving a small wave to Spike as she left. Spike gave a heavy sigh, sometimes his Princess was too much for even him to handle. Then he felt it, the feeling of spiders crawling along his skin, he stared at Xander and watched as his eyes started to flicker open.

'Spike' Xander whispered and Spike answered with a 'Yes Pet.' then took Xander in his arms and cradled him close to his chest.


	9. Awaking

Thanks for the Reviews

stands for thoughts

As Xander awoke from his turning Spike cradled his body to him. Xander was awake, his Xander, his mate, yes he was his childe, but because of his claim on him first they were equals, he wouldn't of had anything less for his pet.

'What happened Spike? I remember going to the Scooby meeting. What am I doing here?' Xander was confused about what had happened. He looked up into Spike's face, he looked like he'd been put through an emotional roller coaster and if it was even possible he looked paler then usual. He grabbed Spike in a fierce hug all he knew was that his lover was upset.

Be alright, please be alright, oh Spike, what happened? Xander kept thinking it over and over in his head Why do you look so bad Spike

You died, pet Xander stiffened, one from Spike's voice coming from inside his head and two from the fact that he had died, what was worse, oh he knew dieing Oh. My. God

'Ohmygodohmygodohmygod' Xander was near hysterical clutching his wrist, neck, chest anywhere he could possibly find a pulse, but nothing. He. Was. Dead. 'Ohmygodohmygodohmygod . . . . .Spike. I'm a vampire now, aren't I?' Spike gave him a nod. 'And I can hear you in my head, can't I?' Spike gave another nod. 'Angel killed me.'

Spike knew it was not a question, so he answered it the only way he knew how 'I got him for you though luv. Straight in the heart.' he knew Xander's reaction before he saw it 'Ohmygodohmygodohmygod' and then Xander passed out, while Spike still held him close.

Xander awoke for a second time cuddled close to Spike. He tensed up when he remembered everything that was talked about before he passed out, he remembered it all, the anger in Angel's eyes, no one helping and being unable to breathe, now he didn't have to breathe, if only he had this ability before.

He started thinking, he knew he was a vampire now, but different to other vampires. He didn't crave the blood, violence, death like other vampires, he always thought that's how they all were, especially when he was out patrolling with Buffy, (and wasn't that a painful name to even think of now), but . . God My life is so messed up

'Not with me around pet.' And Xander had forgotten that Spike could read his thoughts now, he must of known he'd woken up a while ago, but he'd just let him think for as long as he needed, he never realised before, but Spike was quite thoughtful.

'You coping ok after your little bout of hysteria?' Spike watched as Xander gave a small shrug, but was still tightly encased in his arms.

'Uh yeah . . .yeah I think I can cope.' Spike watched as Xander then pulled away from his arms to stare into his eyes. 'Why am I so different to other vampires Spike?' confusion was plain in Xander's eyes, he looked more like a lost child then a vampire.

'Well pet, when vampires take a human mate and then turn them, they keep their soul.' Xander made to interrupt, but Spike stopped him with the raise of his hand, 'Yes luv, a soul. Many vampires don't want their loved ones to change, especially when you've known them the way they were. They wouldn't want their mates different. You understand?'

Xander gave a small nod. Then looked quickly back at Spike, 'How will I feed Spike? I don't want to kill anyone.' Xander was held closer to Spike's chest, while Spike answered him in a calm voice. 'Alright. First pet, you'll drink from me, coz I'm kinda your Sire as well as your mate, but mate always comes first coz we are complete equals. My blood will make you strong and healthy, until you can feed properly.' Xander looked shocked 'I don't want to kill anyone Spike.'

Spike gave a small chuckle, 'Yeah you don't want to kill them, but you haven't mentioned any grievances towards actually drinking you're fill of their blood.' Spike saw Xander's shocked face and saw how he tried to splutter a denial to his statement. 'Listen. I know I told you that you don't change,' Xander tried to interrupt again, but Spike carried on 'Well you don't, but you do feel less inhibitions, that's the demon pet, can't be a vampire without one of those.' Spike carried on keeping a close eye on Xander, waiting for him to snap again, but to his surprise it never came.

'So what? I'll feel hungry, won't mind chowing down on a human neck and will feel remorse every time I kill them. Well I've turned into another Broodboy.' Spike saw the pain lance through Xander's face at the nickname of the dead vampire, he knew it wasn't because Angel was dead, but more the fact that Buffy was definitely hurting right now.

'Listen Xander, I know it's kind of confusin' for ya, but just relax we'll sort this out whenever you're ready.' Spike saw Xander give a weak nod, then continued on, 'I know you're hungry, so lets get this sorted.' Xander looked confused, so Spike just rolled his eyes and bit into the flesh in his own wrist.

Xander's new senses came into sharp focus at the smell of Spike's spilt blood, he could smell the power emanating from it, the sharp, coppery, earthy smell that only Spike's blood could possess and Xander was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. Licking at Spike's initial bite he could feel a faint hint of emotions coming through their bond, they were tantalising, calling to him and he answered by vamping out and biting deep into Spike's wrist, trying to get as much of Spike into him as possible, trying to become one being, through the blood.

The wave of emotions flooding through the bond were dizzying, but the strongest one was lust, it was raging through both their heads and focusing on their groins. The bond running both ways made Spike just as overwhelmed and less in control then he usually was and in a reverse of roles he was now the one humping against Xander, brushing against his cock at random intervals, it was an awkward position, but he was able to see his mate, in full demon face, looking as if he was in a state of orgasmic pleasure.

It was then that Xander realised they were both naked and he could feel the brush of Spike's cock against his own, new smells swirled around his head, the smell of blood and taste of it on his tongue, the thick mist of arousal surrounding them drowning him in the moment, if it was even possible, Xander got harder and started to thrust harder against Spike. He heard Spike near his ear sucking in an unneeded breath at the harsh friction between them. Xander knew what he wanted, it was calling him like a siren, so he tilted his neck in offering to Spike's mouth and teeth.

Spike vamped out and gently pushed his fangs agonisingly slow into Xander's neck belying the frantic thrusting between them and at the first pull of Xander's blood into his mouth he came Xander coming right behind him, their howls of completion echoing through the bedroom and beyond. They licked each others wounds getting any last drops of blood off skin and relaxed into each others arms, letting sleep claim them.

Xander had been holed up in the hideout for days now, feeding off Spike and enjoying the entertainment of Spike's body (cause it really was a nice body). Another important question he had asked Spike was about his relationship with Dru and his only answer had been 'She knew I wanted you and said I could, coz she was getting a puppy.' he hadn't bothered to ask about it and they had just snuggled up together, falling asleep as the sun rose.

This being the first night out of his and Spike's room Xander inevitably met up with Dru, he hadn't seen her in all the time he had been there and actually seeing her now, wasn't the shock he thought it would be. She was walking along with a werewolf travelling behind her on a leash, this would have been the strangest thing he had ever seen, but he lived on the Hellmouth, this wasn't even on the bottom level of strange.

'Hello Kitten, you're all shinny and new, but still an antique, it suits you. Have you met my puppy, his name's Oz. Be careful when you stroke him, he hasn't been trained properly yet.' she pulled Oz's leash when he started to growl. Xander looked at the whimpering werewolf and then turned to the insane vampire 'I think I'll leave it till he's trained before I stroke him, Dru.' Dru smiled at Xander 'That's ok.' and she walked off down the hall to what he decided was probably her bedroom.

He searched for a bit around Spike's hideout, but couldn't find him anywhere, so he settled on the link they had Spike. Where are you?

Oh you're awake I'll be right there luv.

A few minutes later and Spike was by Xander's side, holding him around the waist and nuzzling his neck 'How you doing pet?' all he got was a slight 'Mmm.' even though Xander wasn't a proper childe, but a mate, he still craved attention like a childe would from their sire, it was the residual doubts left from his childhood and it made him need Spike's touch as much as possible, but he was still his Xander, his mate.

'Come on. We're going out.' This shocked Xander out of his calm haze 'What? . . .What? . . .Buffy?'

Spike chuckled, 'No worries Xan, we'll keep away from her, but I bet you really want to get out. You've been cooped up for a while?' Xander gave a nod in agreement. 'Great let's go then.' And Spike dragged Xander with him into the night.

Tbc.

A/N: Yes the werewolf was Oz.

I know Oz didn't come into the show until a later season and even then he wasn't a wolf yet, for a while anyway, but I thought he would be a good choice of pet 'puppy' for Dru instead of an unknown character.


	10. Leaving

A/N: As 'freakylaw' pointed out Oz was in Season 2, my mistake, got confused, so on with the story.

They had been wandering around Sunnydale for a while and Spike was starting to feel hungry, he was on his way out to eat before Xander had called him and the bond had helped him realise that Xander was becoming claustrophobic and needed to get out, so now they were out and about wondering the streets of Sunnydale. He stopped and became completely still as he heard two human heart beats, the faint thrumming of the blood in their veins, it made him even hungrier and without realising it he was broadcasting his want to Xander, who began to growl. Spike turned towards Xander's growl and trying to distract him from the bond kissed him hard, teeth coming in making it even more aggressive, but then the two human males walked by.

'Hey look Mark, a couple of fags.'

'Yeah Nat. I think we interrupted their little love in.' He started laughing and was then joined by his friend, before they stopped laughing one of them produced a knife and pointed towards the now not kissing couple.

'Give us your cash. Now' the mugger made a jerking motion with his knifed hand, trying to prompt them to hurry up.

Xander and Spike broke apart at the sound of the loud mouth drunks with more muscles then brains laughing at them, with the pull of hunger and the bond between them they both vamped out and grabbed a would be mugger each, Spike taking the one with the knife and in the blink of an eye and with no thought other then hunger and maybe some retribution from the insults and the threat of violence towards them they bit into the muggers' necks, covering their mouths with their hands, so as to muffle the strangled cries.

This was the first time that Xander had tasted human blood, he had been drinking Spike's since he had awoken from being turned, so when the spray of blood being pumped into his mouth from the mugger's beating heart hit the back of his mouth he was gone. The blood was warm and sweet, very different to Spike's, but still just the same and with a faint tang, he guessed that was the alcohol he could smell on them. Finally though the bond started to fade, instead he was getting the feeling of lust, the draw to Spike he always felt when feeding. Xander wanted the blood less and less, but wanted Spike more and more, so dropped the mugger to the floor, Xander looked at him laying on the ground and let out a slow unneeded breath, he was still alive and so was Spike's they were just overly dizzy and maybe a little passed out.

As Spike drank up the blood of the mugger in his arms, he finally noticed the bond and the fact Xander had the other mugger in the same position. The look of pure lust on Xander's demon face, had him dropping the man down to the ground before he was drained, this then encouraged Xander to do the same. However even with the bodies there on the ground they couldn't stop the lust between them.

'You ok pet.' Spike was stroking, tracing along Xander's cheek, nose, lips as he tried to comfort his mate after being so overwhelmed, but his body was pulling to Xander, the need to claim and be claimed was just so strong.

Xander answered while licking along Spike's wondering fingers running across his lips 'I'm fine Spike, just a little overwhelmed, but I'm actually ok. Neither of them are dead and they were going to mug us. The guy had a knife.' Xander mulled over what he said while running his hands up Spikes arms to his shoulders and tracing random patterns against his neck, he really didn't care about the two men on the ground, but then again he wasn't going to just leave them there all night, as soon as they woke up and ran away screaming (they always did) he and Spike would leave and head for home, but right now his whole body was thrumming with the need of Spike.

Xander's hand tightened on the back of Spike's neck and he dragged him towards his waiting lips, they kissed hungrily for minutes tasting the blood of the two muggers in their mouths and underneath that the taste of each other. Slowly the two men started coming round and were levering themselves off the floor, Xander and Spike broke apart blood lining their mouths from the use of fangs piercing each others lips, then turned towards the two who had now stood up.

Seeing what they always believed as make believe staring at them with blood dripping down their mouths, the two of them ran for it. As they watched the men fade away into the distance Xander turned to Spike and gave him a sexy look, the hunger for sex was slowly fading, but it was still there, controlling them to a certain point.

'You want to finish this at ho . . .?' Xander didn't finish his sentence as he was taken into a thorough kiss with Spike dipping his tongue as far back into Xander's throat as he could take, then abruptly stopping as he grabbed Xander's hand and dragged him towards the hideout, their home.

They continued walking through the cemetery on the way back to the hideout, hands stroking along arms, (and in Spike's case asses), kisses stolen along the way, until Xander felt a feeling, the hairs on the back of his neck pricked up, making it feel like little spiders crawling along his skin, it felt awful. Before Xander even had a chance to ask Spike what it was he heard him whisper 'Slayer.' Xander held his nonexistent breath and waited for his first confrontation with Buffy since his death.

Spike was cursing up a blue streak under his breathe, he did not want a confrontation with the slayer, who knew what her reaction would be to Xander. He would of made a dash for it, but he was the 'Big Bad' he didn't run from slayers, he killed them and left there corpses to rot, but he could smell Xander's nervousness from here and the bond was sending such vivid emotions, Spike felt flooded. No matter what, they were going to stand their ground against her, but one false move against his pet and he wouldn't be responsible for his actions.

Suddenly Buffy appeared from behind a mausoleum and spotted them straight away, her face set in determination, she made her way over and Xander being Xander tried to take the edge off and calm her down.

'Hey Buff. Nice nightly slayer . . . night.?' he knew it sounded weak, but he had to try something, so he added his goofy grin and noticed her faint smile before a mask of hate replaced it.

'I don't know what either of you are doing here, but I know you're not Xander, you're a disgusting, vile shell of what my friend once was.' she pulled a stake from her jacket pocket. 'And I'm going to make sure you're dust, if it's the last thing I do.' she stomped forward and Xander could tell she was serious, she got that look, the one when she was ready to stake the latest nasty of the Hellmouth and it seemed he was it.

All of a sudden Spike spoke up 'Do not speak to him like that he is not filth. He is my mate. And if you couldn't stake that poof Angel when he was on his way to killing Xander, then how the hell are you gonna kill him.' With the mention of Angel and her pain so fresh Buffy leapt at Spike just as he leapt at her, managing to knock her stake away. They were in a whirlwind fight of flying fists, legs and feet. Xander was standing there stunned, this reminded him of before, with Spike and Angel. He couldn't take it.

'STOP!!' he was quite surprised they actually stopped, he had stopped them just as Spike was about to stake Buffy with her own stake, which he had picked up sometime during the fight. Xander got between them and pushed Spike gently away from Buffy, grabbing the stake out of his hand as he did. He noticed the look of hope coming from Buffy, she probably thought he was going to stake Spike.

'Don't fight with him Buffy please. I love him. He's my mate, what we have is forever,' Hope diminished from Buffy's face and the hatred returned.

'That thing turned you Xander. Him that disgusting, filthy vampire, who killed your father.' Xander felt sick just remembering his father, but then realised she had also insulted Spike, how dare she.

'Don't you dare threaten my mate Buffy.' he growled out through fangs, Buffy's body tensed up, she couldn't believe this Xander, he was her best friend, this vampire had her friends face, but she had no chance of being able to stake him, so instead she gave him a way out, she just couldn't deal with this.

'Go get out of Sunnydale, I never want to see either of you again. You have until tomorrow night, or else I'm coming after you.' Xander noticed the stray tears falling from her eyes and saw Spike nodding in agreement before she turned and walked away without a backwards glance, Spike and Xander carried on standing there till they could no longer see Buffy.

'So, we're departing from glorious Sunnydale?' Xander broke the silence. Spike took him in his arms and nuzzled his neck, it always calmed him down.

'Yeah pet, we're out of here.' They walked off back to the hideout, they had packing to do.

Tbc.


	11. Goodbye

Just after the sunset, Xander left Spike to finish loading up the Desoto, while he went to do the one thing he was dreading more then leaving.

Willow turned around at the sound of tapping from her window and there she saw her best friend in the whole world standing on her balcony, giving her a goofy wave like the many times before, but Buffy had told her how this Xander was different to the old Xander, he was a vampire and not like Angel who had fought for the side of good, Xander was biting people and not caring, but when she looked into his eyes through the sliding doors, she could tell it was her Xander, the Xander she had known since they were in diapers. She went over to the doors and opened them slightly, still keeping her distance.

'I can't invite you in Xander.' she noticed the hurt look that crossed her face, but he still replied with 'I know Wills.' The old nickname got to her and she threw herself at him giving a bone crushing hug.

'And I thought I was the one with vamp strength.' he quipped as he released her from the death grip she had on his body. Hearing him joke like that made tears spring to her eyes. Xander smelt them even before he looked at her face and saw the tear tracks running from her eyes.

'I can't believe you're leaving Xander, Buffy just doesn't understand, what with Angel and all. Your still you, still my best friend.' she hugged him again.

'Just remember I love you Willow, now and for always.' Willow cried even more, huge sobs bursting from her at their childhood saying. She was hugging him harder as she whispered in his ear, 'Now and for always Xander.' Willow felt Xander's own tears wetting her hair and realised that her Xander would never be truly taken over by the demon that possessed his body, but Buffy was consumed with hate and she didn't want Xander to be dusted, she couldn't live with knowing he was dead, but she had to let him go now or she never would.

'You have to go Xander.' he nodded slightly and released her from their hug, he then pulled three envelopes from the pocket of his jacket, 'Could you give these out for me? Ones for Giles, my mum and if she could handle reading it Buffy. Just a bit of closure, you know.'

'Of course I will Xan.' another hug and Xander lightly kissed both her cheeks, he then gently pushed her towards her bedroom. He watched as she slowly made her way inside and closed the door, she carried on standing there looking on sadly as he waved a last goodbye and disappeared from the balcony, but he could still hear her crying as he walked away, tears running down his own face.

As Xander made his way back to the hideout he spotted Spike putting the last of the luggage in the boot, along with a vast array of weapons, then again Spike did need his toys. He noticed Dru making her way to the car her 'puppy' trailing behind her. He watched as she got into the Desoto, dragging Oz in behind her, she was cheerfully saying 'Oh how lovely, I love trips, don't you puppy?' She didn't bother to wait for a reply as she closed the door.

Xander starred on shaking his head fondly at Dru, she was like a little girl sometimes, but you were never to let that fool you because she could still kill you in a heart beat. 'You alright luv.' Spike shocked Xander out of his musings, while Spike wrapped his arms around Xander's waist 'Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It was just really hard, I love her so much and I'm going to miss her even more.' Xander paused for a minute just thinking for a while.

'We going now?' He asked as he walked with Spike over to the waiting car. 'Yeah pet. Come on. Time to go.' He gave Xander a quick kiss as they gathered into the car and started off.

They roared out of Sunnydale in Spike's Desoto, not forgetting to run over the sign on the way out, about a mile later Xander turned to Spike 'Will we ever go back?' Spike patted his mates knee 'In time luv, yeah we'll go back.' They thundered down the highway to an unknown destination.

The End.

A/N: This story may have a sequel, but I am unsure as of yet if I will do it.


End file.
